It started that night
by Dragenruler
Summary: Sakura is pregnant, but with whom? How will she tell him, but when will she tell him? And why is she living in suck a dump?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well, I was listening to some song and this Idea popped into my head. Well it sounded good in my head and I wrote it down. I hope you guys like it and please review.**

**Summery: **Sakura got pregnant and Sasuke doesn't know, how will she tell him and what it it with him.

**Why I wrote this: **I was bored and I was listening to a song and it just came to, I hope you guys like this just as mush as I did writing it.

**You know the disclaimer**

* * *

**Written by Dragenruler**

**It started that night:**

* * *

_"Love is very blind, don't let someone controll that"_

-

-

-

-

Sakura was sitting on the toilet; she was staring at something in her hands. A tear come down her face as she looked at the thing in her hand. In her hand was a pregnancy test, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"P-positive" Sakura said as tears came down on her face. Sakura threw the pregnancy test against the shower as it broke in two, she got up and walked out of the bath room and dropped on her bed as she cried and thought. _"Why didn't we use protection, why did I trust his lies, why do I love him?_

Sakura grabbed her pillow as brought it to her face as she cried into her pillow. Sakura heard a knock on the bedroom door; Sakura shot her head up toward the door as she rubbed her tears away. Sakura saw the door opening, she saw her god-mother walked in and looked at her.

"Sakura, aren't you going to your prom?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Sakura. She could see Sakura was crying.

"Tsunade-sama, I really don't want to see Sasuke-kun. I don't even want to see him with that slut Karin." Sakura said with venom at the last part.

"Sakura are you sure, I mean this is the last night your going to see all your friends?" Tsunade asked as she sat next to Sakura on her bed.

"Tsunade-sama, he said he loved me, we made love and then he suddenly dumps me and ask Karin to the prom, now I'm pregnant with his child. What am I going to do, I know he's going to take over his father's companies and he's going to need a good wife and will never be so good as the wife's he can get. All I want to know is why, why Tsunade-sama. I love him and I'm pregnant with his child and he wouldn't even care." Sakura said as more tears falling from her eyes as she looked as her God-mother.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and thought. _"Why that basterd, how dear he do that to my little girl and did she just say pregnant. Please tell me she didn't say that and that I'm just hearing things." _Sakura was now crying more as she looked at Tsunade.

"Sakura, d-did y-y-you just say that you're p-pr-pregnant?" Tsunade manage to say as she looked at the crying girl.

Sakura just lowered her head and nodded a yes; Tsunade eyes widen as she stood up and said. "How dare he, he did that to you? Sasuke you better have a death wish, because you are going down."

Sakura's eyes widen and jumped off the bed and ran towards Tsunade and said. "No Tsunade-sama, please don't. Tsunade-sama please, I will do anything just don't tell him." Sakura was standing right In front of Tsunade as she looked into Sakura's eyes and sighed.

Tsunade staid quite for a few minutes and then finally when Sakura was about to move back, Tsunade said. "Alright Sakura, but you know as the principle of Konoha high, I have to go to the prom. So you tell him tonight and see how he reacts or I beat the living snot out of him tonight."

Sakura just sighed as she looked at Tsunade and said. "He would just let me have an abortion, so he could have a child with Karin."

"Now Sakura, any man would be lucky to have you as a wife and I don't want to hear you say anything about your not good enough. You want to know something, I have learned a lot from guys and they aren't good for us. They only bring us down, besides you go and tell him or I will beat him up." Tsunade said.

Sakura sighed in lost and said. "But Tsunade-sama, uncle Dan died in a fire accident and he was the only guy you dated."

"Now you see, I was heartbroken when I heard and that would have never happen if I never met him. Well if I also didn't marry him, I wouldn't have you with me now." Tsunade said as she started walking towards the door.

"I guess your right." Sakura said with a great big sigh as she brought her hand through her hair and looked at Tsunade.

"Good, now get dress into something pretty. You can't go to your prom dress in sweat pants and a tan top with flip flops." Tsunade left the room with a smirk on her face.

-xXx-

Tsunade was waiting in the living room for Sakura. Tsunade looked up the stairs, she sighed and thought. _"That boy is going to be the death of me. If he refuses that baby, I'm going to make him wish he was never even born. But worst of all he made Sakura think she's not good enough for anyone. What are kids even thinking, doing it without protection?" _

Tsunade sighed and looked up the stairs as she heard Sakura's footsteps. After a few seconds Sakura was standing on the first step on the stairs and looked at Tsunade. Sakura had a black dress on that went to her ankles, on both sides was slits that went to her upper tights. It had two tiny straps that held to dress for falling with black 2 inch high heels. Sakura's hair was hanging loose and had little make-up on.

Sakura walked down the stairs as she looked at Tsunade, Tsunade smiled at her and said. "Well you're going to break some hearts tonight. Sasuke sure doesn't know what he's missing; he's a fool to drop you for that girl…… what's her name again?"

"Karin." Sakura said as she sighed and lowered her head. Tsunade looked at her with a small smile and said. "Came we better go, we don't want to be late for the prom. Besides it's not good to be the principle and be late for the prom." Tsunade went to the door and walked out off the house.

"I guess, I just know this is going to be one hell of a night." Sakura said under her breath and followed Tsunade out of the house.

-xXx-

Sasuke was sitting right next to Karin at Karin talked to her new found friends that she stole Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Sasuke groaned as he felt Karin hold his hand and thought. _"How could father do this to me?"_

Sasuke suddenly felt Karin's hand on his upper leg; he took her hand away and thought again. _"He doesn't care for me or he would have never done this to me." _

-

-

-

_Sasuke was standing in front his father in his father's office. His father called him in, he needed to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke was never on the good side of his father, not like his older brother Itachi. His father praised his older brother._

"_Sasuke…" Fugaku started as he looked at his son. "You know that Haruno girl?"_

"_Yes father and her name is Sakura." Sasuke said as he glared at his father._

"_You are to break-up with her, she's not a good influence on you." Fugaku said as he kept his gaze on Sasuke_

_Sasuke eyes went wide and yelled. "HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT? Who ever I date is none of your concern and since when do you care what's best for me?"_

"_Sasuke," He said in an angry voice. "or you break-up with her or I will have to get rid of her and you know I never go back on my word."_

"_Father you wouldn't." Sasuke said, he was glaring at his father._

"_You know me well enough, why don't you go out that Karin girl. Ask her to the prom, she seems nice." Fugaku said._

-

-

-

Karin stopped talking to her friends; she looked at Sasuke and asked. "Sasuke-kun wane dance?" Sasuke looked at her and groaned and said. "Hn."

Karin frowned and said. "But all the others are dancing." Karin was pointing toward Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji. Suddenly the lights went out and pointed towards the entrance.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at the entrance, they saw Tsunade coming from the entrance but that's not what the people where staring at. Right behind Tsunade stood Sakura, Everyone was looking at Sakura.

Karin said something, but Sasuke didn't catch it as he stared at Sakura. Tsunade went next to Kakashi as she glared at Sasuke who was still sitting next to Karin. Sakura just stood there and looked around the room, like she was searching for someone and she was.

Karin said something again and stood up, she looked at Ino and Ino nodded and Ino looked at Tenten as she nodded and looked at Hinata who also nodded. In a few seconds Karin, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and there guys was in front of Sakura. Sasuke was dragged by Karin.

"Well, well if it isn't the slut." Karin said as she spitted on Sakura. Sasuke looked at the scene and knew this was going to be bad.

"Who said you could come to prom?" Ino said as she glared at Sakura. Karin told lies about Sakura when Sasuke asked her out and Karin said that she wanted to date Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and they believed Karin and turned their backs on Sakura.

"I just wanted to tell Sasuke something and leave." Sakura said as she looked at Karin's grin grew wider. Tsunade looked for a far and frowned, she new something good wasn't about to happen. She looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded.

"Slut, you're trying to take Sasuke away from Karin aren't you. You're just wanted to sell him yourself so that he would dump Karin, well that's not going to work." Tenten said as she walked towards Sakura.

Sakura stepped back as Tenten stepped forward, Hinata stepped in front of Tenten and said. "Tenten, stop it. She's not worth the trouble, she's just a slut." Hinata spitted on Sakura and walked back to Naruto.

Karin went in front of Sakura and slapped her right across the face and said. "Whore, no one wants you here, so just go. Can't you see I'm with Sasuke-kun now and he loves me and not you. He would never go back to a slut like you." Karin walked towards Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

What broke Sakura even more was Sasuke was kissing back. While Karin was kissing Sasuke, Sasuke thought. _"Just think it's Sakura, it will save Sakura if we don't see each other." _Sasuke pictured Sakura in his head and kiss back.

Karin backed from the kiss; she glared at Sakura and said. "See, you aren't needed. Sasuke-kun doesn't need you or your old friends."

A tear come down Sakura face, she turned around and ran out of the building. Karin and the gang laughed, except Sasuke and Neji as Shikamaru just chuckled. Tsunade saw this and looked at Kakashi, Kakashi nodded. Tsunade walked after Sakura, as Tsunade was by the door Ino stopped her and said. "Tsunade-sama where are you going, aren't you going to party with us tonight?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said. "No Ino after what you did to Sakura, you should be lucky I don't kick you out." Tsunade exited the building before Ino could say anything else.

- One years later –

Sasuke is sitting in his father office; he was in a meeting with the Uchiha company board members. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the old guys sitting around the table and talking. Sasuke's father died two weeks ago and they where discussing the company.

"Well Sasuke, the clan leaders talked to us and they said that you must be married first before you can become leader of the clan, like your father." An old man said that was sitting next to Sasuke.

"I now that already, they gave me three months to find a wife or I will loose the title as leader." Sasuke said as he looked at the man next to him. Everybody in the room looked at Sasuke.

"Well, we all came to one and thought that it would be best if you are married before we give you the company, we also give you three months to find a wife." With that said the man stood up and walked out with the rest of the men following him.

Sasuke sighed to himself and thought. _"Wife, where am I going to find a wife in three months? No one can ever take Sakura's place. Sakura was the one I loved and still do."_

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room, out of the building and into his car.

-xXx-

Sakura was standing in front of a restaurant; she had a baby in her hands. He looked a few months old; Sakura looked at the restaurant manager and said. "Please, I need this job. I have a baby to feed."

The manager looked at her and said. "Why would I want to hire you as a waitress? You don't even have proper clothes, so how do I know you have proper manners to be a waitress?"

Sakura looked down on her clothes and said. "What's wrong with my clothes, so they are a little dirty but I can't afford any better." Sakura had ripped jeans on, that was really ripped from something and a white t-shirt that had dirt on it and nurses shoes.

"I said no, so just get going before I call the police." The manager said as he closed the restaurant door. Sakura glared at the door for a while till she felt something moving on her right arm. Sakura looked down and her eyes soften and said in a baby voice. "Ryu, you know Ka-san loves you very much and would never hurt you."

Sakura walked down the street, talking to Ryu. He liked to hear his mother's voice, he may have hair as black as the night and eyes as black as coal but he had his mother's personality. Sakura came to pass a road and she looked down and notices something, she sighed and said. "Ryu you know how stupid Ka-san is, I forgot your bag at the restaurant."

Sakura walked back to the restaurant, she picked the bag up with Ryu still on her side. When she looked up she saw someone that she thought she would never see again. There by the restaurant doors stood the living Uchiha Sasuke and he was looking right at her.

Sakura looked at him as she followed Sasuke's eyes to Ryu; Ryu suddenly giggled and clapped his hands together. Sakura smiled at Ryu and said in a baby voice. "Ryu what's so funny."

Sasuke looked at the scene and thought. _"So Sakura's married now, wonder who the lucky man is." _Sasuke heard Sakura sigh as she looked at him again.

It was silence for a few minute, while they were staring in each others eyes. None of them could say anything, Sasuke sighed and finally said. "So Sakura how's life?"

"Good, but can do better and you?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at Ryu again.

"Fine, just a little trouble but I can handle it." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes on Ryu and pointed to Ryu.

Sakura looked at him and then to where he was pointing and saw he was pointing to Ryu, Sakura sighed and said. "It's not polite to point and this is Ryu Uch- Haruno, he's my son." Sakura wasn't really in the mood to talk to him after what happened one year ago.

"He doesn't look like you, so who's the father?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Ryu. Ryu was now playing with Sakura's shirt.

"He looks just like his father; he's going to break so many harts just like his father. I really don't think I should tell you who the father is." _"You're the father." _Sakura thought.

"Oh, well I understand." Sasuke said as he kept staring at Ryu, there was something in Ryu's that Sasuke want to know more.

"So…" Sakura started. "How's it going with Karin?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke groaned at the thought of Karin and said. "I broke-up with her after prom. Ino and the rest are still friends with Karin though. So I see her sometimes, but she is always over me and it's annoying"

"I wouldn't know, well Sasuke I have to go." Sakura said as looked at her hand that Ryu was playing with at the moment.

"Alright, have a nice day." Sasuke said as Sakura started to walk away, just then is started to rain. Sakura stopped in her tracks as Ryu started to cry from the rain. Sakura sighed; Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked. "Sasuke can you please give me a ride home."

"Aa." Sasuke said as he walked up to his car, his car was right next to Sakura. He opened the car door for Sakura. Sakura got in and closed the door as Sasuke also got in. Sakura told Sasuke where she lived while Sasuke just stared at her. He thought that Sakura still lived with Tsunade.

-xXx-

Sasuke stopped right in front of Sakura's house, the car ride was awkward for the both of them. Ryu fell asleep in Sakura's arms during the ride while Sakura played with his hair. When Sasuke looked at Sakura's house he was surprised that a child and mother could live here.

The house was between two big factories, the house looked like it had only one room in it from the outside. There was one window, the roof looked broken and the walls on the outside were brown of dirt and the paint was peeling off.

Sakura looked out the window and saw her house, she sighed and said. "Well thank you for the ride."

Sakura was about to open the door, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. Sakura looked at Sasuke; HE just looked at her and said. "Can I come in, it's raining hard and I don't want to make an accident."

"_Please say yes, I want to talk to you before your husband comes home if you can call it a home." _Sasuke kept his hand on her hand.

Sakura sighed and thought. _"Well I can't let him make a car crash, what will I say to Ryu when he's older "Your father died in a car crash, because I let him drive when it was raining cats and dogs." _

Sakura looked at him and just nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a few minutes, until Ryu started crying.

Sasuke took his hand away from Sakura; Sasuke stepped out of the car door and to Sakura's seat. When he opened the door, Sakura saw a soaked wet Sasuke. Sakura stepped out of the car as she tried to keep Ryu from getting wet.

Sasuke pulled off his jacket and pulled it over Sakura's head and Ryu's.

When they got at the door, Sakura grabbed the keys out off Ryu's bag. Sakura opened the door and walked in. Sasuke walked in behind Sakura and closed the door, when he turned around he was surprised the inside looked worse than the outside.

In the room was a little couch, the string where showing from out of the couch. There was a little TV; it was like the one in the old days that only show black and white color. The kitchen was also in the living room, but the kitchen looked worse.

There where two doors leading to two rooms, one was the bathroom and the other I guess the bedroom. Because Sakura just walked into that room with a sleeping Ryu. She came out the room without Ryu and her bag.

"This is your house; you and your husband must struggle for money." Sasuke kept looked around the room.

"Oh, I'm not married." Sakura said as she giggled.

"_Why didn't she tell me the father then?" _Sasuke thought.

"Well does the father now, is he helping you raise Ryu?" Sasuke suddenly asked Sakura. She looked at him and sighed.

"No he doesn't know, because when I wanted to tell him, he was in the arms of another girl. That answers both your questions." Sakura said as she went to the couch and sat onto the couch.

"Oh, then why don't you live with Tsunade anymore?" Sasuke asked once again, he was really starting to like to ask question.

"Since when did you start getting talkative?" Sakura asked as Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"Hn, so you going to answer or not?" Sasuke asked again as he looked at her.

Sakura looked at him; she looked strait in his eyes and thought. _"He's eyes are still the same, I still can get lost in them. After all these years I still love him."_

Sasuke looked in Sakura's eyes and thought. _"That basterd, I will get his name and hunt him down."_

Sakura turned her gaze towards the ground, she sighed and said. "Tsunade-sama disappeared in my sixth month of pregnancy; I and Shizune struggled with money. We couldn't afford to go to a hospital so I give birth in Tsunade's old house. When Ryu was two weeks old, we had to move, Shizune's father lend us this house." Sakura paused for a minute.

"Shizune met Kakashi one day and the started dating soon they got married, they didn't even invite me or anything. Shizune just for got me, I never heard from her again. Now I'm trying to find some money to get food and get out of this dump." Sakura said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yea, I was at his wedding." Sasuke said, he also stood up and walked towards her.

"Oh, was it nice. Who was the maid of honor?" Sakura asked, taking a broken glass out.

"Aa, if you like weddings. The maid of honor was Karin." Sasuke said with venom as he said Karin.

Sakura stared with wide eyes at Sasuke and said. "Shizune how, when, why?" Sakura took her hair back with her hand with a long sigh following.

"She just told Shizune more lies, anyone that believes Karin must be crazy and leave you." Sasuke said a smirk crawled on his face as he saw Sakura blush.

"Well Sasuke, you're the one to talk. YOU BROKE-UP WITH ME FOR HER! YOU KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME ON PROM NIGHT; YOU LET HER SLAP ME ACROSS THE FACE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! So DON"T YOU DARE COME SAY SWEAT THINGS ABOUT ME!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke as she glared at him.

Sasuke sighed and said. "I'm sorry Sakura, what I did was wrong but all I want to do now is help you out." Sakura had tears going down her face as she looked at him.

"How are you going to do that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned around so that she wouldn't face him, more tears where going down her face.

"Tell me who the father is, I will get him to help you raise the child. I'd even give the three of you money" _"Even if it breaks my heart." _Sasuke thought as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura turned around and said without thinking. "You won't find the father, because he's standing right in front of me!" she yelled the last part out, when she realized what she said, she turned around again.

Sasuke just stood there, wide eyes as he thought. _"Ryu's my son, I have a son with Sakura? Why didn't Sakura tell me, wait isn't that what Sakura tried to tell me on prom? If my father new this, he would have never ordered me to do that. But I have a son, the heir to the Uchiha's, a son." _Sasuke got out off his thought when he heard Sakura crying.

Sakura's back was to Sasuke, but Sasuke could see she was crying into her hands. His eyes grew soft as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura freezed when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist and a head on her neck. Soft breath was tickling her neck as she heard Sasuke sigh.

"He's me son, our son. We made life on that night," Sakura heard Sasuke say against her neck.

Sakura just nodded as more tears came down her face. Sasuke heard this and turned her around, so that she was facing him. Sakura looked at him as tears fell from her face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. If I had known, we would be together in a warm house on a beach." Sasuke said as he kissed her fore-head, arms still around her.

Sakura moved back a little, she looked at him and said. "You love Karin, remember Prom night that kiss. It was a very passionate kiss Sasuke; you used to kiss me like that."

"Sakura," Sasuke started in an annoyed voice. "My father ordered me to leave you; I love you and never loved Karin."

Sasuke kissed her on the lips before Sakura could say anything, Sakura stared wide eyes as him until she felt Sasuke hold her tighter around the waist. Sakura closed her eyes and putted her arms around his neck.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at her; Sakura looked at him and said. "I love you, I never stopped loving you." With that Sakura kissed him.

Sasuke smirked in the kissed, he squeezed Sakura ass. Sakura gasped in surprised as Sasuke took the change to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Sasuke loved how Sakura tasted, she tasted like strawberries dipped in chocolate. While they made-out, Sasuke brought Sakura to the broken couch and lied her down on it. He started butterfly kissed down her jaw line to her neck then her shoulder.

Sakura moaned as she felt his hands going up her shirt, Sasuke licked Sakura's neck when his hand stopped right under Sakura's breasts. Sasuke lifted himself up to look at Sakura and see if it was alright, Sakura opened her eyes to see why he stopped. When she looked at him, she looked hi in the eyes and just nodded as a yes to him as he smirked.

Sasuke took his hands out of Sakura's shirt; he took the ram of the shirt and lifted it over her head. He throw the shirt on the ground as he looked back at Sakura, he kissed her once on the lips and moved his way down to just above her breasts.

"Still beautiful." Sasuke said in a low husky voice as he came up. Sakura blushed at what he said, Sasuke came back down for another heated make-out session both and Sasuke putted both his hands on her hips. Their lips still together as he made his hand go up her body.

There where both fighting for dominance, witch Sasuke won. Sasuke unclasped Sakura bra and pulled it off. Soon the bra was with the shirt on the floor, long forgotten from the couple. Sasuke broke the kiss again and looked up; Sakura blushed as she felt his eyes on her.

Sasuke licked his lips as he looked at her; he once again went for kiss. He just kissed her on the lips and moved down. Sasuke came to Sakura's breasts; he kissed the top of Sakura's right breast as his left hand played with her left one.

Sasuke licked around Sakura's right breast, Sakura's hands came to Sasuke's hair. Her fingers massaging his scalp and pulling his hair as Sasuke kept licking around her breast. Sasuke took one of the mounts in his mouth and started sucking it and sometimes he would bite it just to play with her.

He smirked as he heard Sakura moan, he switched to the other breast making sure they get the same treatment. When Sasuke thought Sakura's breast had enough of his attention he went back to Sakura's lips.

Sasuke pushed his hard erection on Sakura's womanhood through their clothes, Sakura moaned as she felt his throbbing member against her. Sasuke hands went down to Sakura's jeans, just when he was about to loosen her jeans, they heard a baby cry.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at the bedroom door and groaned, Sasuke heard Sakura sigh and he looked down to see her smiling at him.

"I guess I should go get him." Sakura said as she tried to get Sasuke off from her.

Sasuke didn't move, he just looked at Sakura and smirked at her tries to get him off.

"Sasuke please, Ryu is crying I need to get him." Sakura whined as she looked at Sasuke's smirk.

Sasuke said nothing, he's smirk just grew bigger and said. "Get dressed; I will get Ryu and his back. You're going to be living with me." With that Sasuke got off Sakura and walked to Ryu.

Sakura stood up and want to pick up her clothes. When Sakura had her clothes back on, she went to the bedroom door, but before she opened the door Sakura thought. _"What is going to happen now?"_

Sakura heard Ryu laughing and opened the door, only to see Sasuke playing with Ryu on the broken bed. A small smile crawled on Sakura's face as she saw Ryu playing with Sasuke hair.

"Tou-san." Sakura heard Ryu said in his baby voice.

Sakura saw Sasuke smile and all the bad thoughts flew out the window as Sakura thought. _"His first word."_

* * *

**Well that is it for now, Please tell me what you think. This was my very first lime so please feel free to tell me what you thought about it. I hope you guys like it, because this is the longest chapter or one-shot that I ever wrote.**

**So please feel free to tell me what you think….. I'm sorry if there where any spelling or grammar mistakes in this one-shot. If you want anything from this please tell me. I really hope you guys will review.**

**Dragenruler…..XD**


	2. It's here!

**I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting!**

**Well finally I made it into a full story! But the first chapter is like this one, only I redid a lot of thing, most of it is still the same but again, I redid almost everything!**

**So please have a look! It's called _First Word_**

I hope to hear from you again!

.net/s/4878895/1/

^Link^

~Dragenruler


End file.
